


The Haunting of Queen Manor (or Thea Gets an Awesome Ghost Friend)

by SethosOfMirkwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethosOfMirkwood/pseuds/SethosOfMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renovate and bring the old Queen Manor back to its former glory, that had always been her father Robert Queen's dream. Now after his death it was a dream that her mother Moira was determined to fulfill. Thea wanted to be happy that her mother had an occupation other than Queen Consolidated but she also hated moving to that dusty old mansion that was falling apart at the seems. Everyone wants to pretend that everything is all right but it isn't and Thea quickly finds herself having to deal with her grief without true friends or any shoulder to lean on. However as they move into the manor Thea quickly discovers its ghostly inhabitant, and as he helps her to deal with her grief and helps her to forge new bonds she tries to help him discover the truth behind his gruesome end and how to finally lay his soul to rest. But after his friendship and help, will she want him to move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of Queen Manor (or Thea Gets an Awesome Ghost Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second fic on this site. Hopefully I will finish this one, but it all depends on the feedback, so read the prologue and let me know what you think and if I should continue. Enjoy!

Prologue

1875 Star City, California USA

Blue eyes snapped open as a distinct crash sounded from upstairs. The young man sighed as he debated with himself on what to do. The past week had been a nightmare for him and his family. His father had died suddenly and unexpectedly, his entire family now relied on him to pick up the pieces and continue to make the family business successful, and his most recent and distracting problem was that his fiancée had gone missing. No one seemed upset or even that worried, because she was a common barmaid, and it was shocking and scandalous that the son of a famous industry tycoon would want to marry a woman that was so beneath her. The others probably thought that it was fate or luck that had prevented this match but for the young man all he could feel was distraught and a hollow emptiness at her absence. He did not believe that she ran away, she had loved him just as fervently and passionately as he had loved her. He would find her, but it was difficult to do anything even if he no longer had to worry about his father’s funeral services. All he wanted to do these days was search for his lost love, hopeless as it seemed, or stay locked up in his room so he would not have to deal with his family. At last he decided that if the servants had caused the crashing sound he should make sure that they were unharmed, but if it was someone else then he would enjoy giving a would-be burglar a thorough beating. He got up from his bed, pulled on brown pants, a white shirt, and his favorite green suspenders, and crept barefoot to the door of his room. He pulled it open slowly and slid through the crack. Though the mansion his family lived in was large his room was not far from his brother and sisters, he did not want to wake them for this. He silently moved down the hallway, making sure to avoid the slight creaks in the wooden floor. He made it to the west wing stairs and craned his neck up. Maybe something had fallen in the attic? He carefully climbed up the stairs to the top landing, the door to the attic on the right hand side. He stretched out his hand towards the brass doorknob, and just as it closed around it a loop of rope closed around his neck. Oliver jerked backwards and his hands reached behind him as he desperately struggled to find a purchase on his attacker. His hands met only air until they caught onto the hands that were tightening the makeshift noose. As he struggled to loosen the hands on the rope his assailant pulled the two of them backwards towards the banister of the stairs. He was gasping and choking, his vision becoming darker and darker around the edges as he vainly tried to pull the foreign hands off the rope that was suffocating him. As they reached the banister his attacker spun to face him, but in the darkness and with his blurred and fading vision he could not tell who it was. The person gave him a large push and his lower back hit the banister and he fell over backwards as he struggled to grab onto the rope. As he plunged into the darkness down past the stairs his hands burned as they slowed him down with their tight grip on the rope. This alone prevented his neck from snapping, but as his hands slowly began to bleed he could feel his limited strength failing. His hands lost their grip and his body hanged from the rope around his heck as he struggled to loosen and get free. Soon his feet stopped kicking and his hands fell to his sides. The next morning the maid screamed bloody murder as she found the body of Oliver Queen hanging from the west wing staircase banister, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually surprised that there aren't many ghost fics for Arrow, Oliver would be perfect as a brooding ghost don't you think? ;) Anyway pairings will become apparent as they come up, but they aren't the main focus of the story, sorry Olicity fans! Enjoy the Arrow murder mystery/ sort-of-friendly ghost story!!


End file.
